I Kinda Like It
by CenationGirl22
Summary: Cody and Kaitlyn both like each other, but Cody's tag team partner has different plans for him. This is simply a one-shot, so just read it to find out more.


"Cody, have you listened to a word I've said?" Damien Sandow asks, frowning, looking down at Cody, who was sitting down, while he was standing.

Cody looks up, slightly startled. "What? Oh, yeah, sure."

"Cody…"

He sighs. "I'm sorry, my mind's wandering. Start over and I'll listen this time."

"As you wish," Damien says. "Anyway. I think we should…"

Sadly, Cody still couldn't concentrate on what his tag team partner was saying. They had a number one contender's match coming up, and he was discussing strategy, but as he'd said earlier, his mind was wandering.

He was about to start listening, but she walked by.

AJ, Layla, and Kaitlyn walked by the open locker room door, talking and smiling. AJ said something that made Kaitlyn laugh, and Cody's heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Cody looks next to it to see Damien standing there, arms crossed and frowning.

"What?" Cody asks, innocently.

"You said you would listen to me, but you were obviously distracted by something – or someone – outside this door. It is now closed so that we may both focus on the matter at hand: our upcoming match," Damien says.

Cody runs a hand through his hair, sighing. "You're right." He stands up and walks over to him. "I'm sorry."

Damien smiles. "It is quite okay." They hug, then continue to work on their strategy.

* * *

During their match, which was against Primo and Epico, all Cody could hear was the crowd chanting, "Cody's mustache!"

Don't get him wrong: he loves it when they chant that. But he just wished people would focus more on his talent and less on the hair on his upper lip.

Eventually, the match ended, with Team Rhodes Scholars winning. They went backstage. Damien headed off to Catering, so Cody slowly made his way to their locker room.

"Hey, mustache!"

Cody stopped and turned around, finding Kaitlyn running up to him, grinning.

"I do have a name, you know," He says, chuckling lightly.

"Of course I know that, Mustache," Kaitlyn says, smirking.

Rolling his eyes, Cody asks, "Do you need me for something?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your match," She says, shrugging.

"Well, thank you," He says. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a shower and get dressed."

Smirking, Kaitlyn says, "See you later, Mustache."

After she walks away, Cody stands there for a minute, thinking about what just happened.

This wasn't his first conversation with Kaitlyn, and hopefully it wouldn't be his last, but it was by far his favorite. All because she had a nickname for him.

Finally, Cody remembers the shower he was planning on taking and heads to his locker room.

Once in the shower, he thought to himself.

_You know what?_ He thought. _I'm going to ask her out. I'll just find her later._

Cody got out of the shower and got dressed. He walked around until he found Kaitlyn, who was getting a bottle of water.

"Oh, hey Mustache," She says, smirking, a bottle in her left hand. "You want some water?"

"No thanks," Cody says, politely.

"So, what's up?" She asks, smiling.

"I mustache you a question," He says, grinning like a fool.

Kaitlyn frowns. "I don't get it."

_Smooth one, Rhodes._ "Well, I have a mustache." He points at it. "And I have a question for you. So, I mustache you a question."

She stares at him for a few seconds before smiling, and eventually laughing.

"What is - ?"

"Cody!"

Turning around, Damien walks up to them, smiling, flanked by two identical girls that Cody hadn't seen in a while.

"Oh, uh, hey Damien," Cody says, nervously and awkwardly.

"Oh, water," Damien says, eyeing the bottle in Kaitlyn's hand. "Thank you. I'm actually quite famished."

As Damien takes a sips of water, Cody says, "So, what is it you needed, Damien?"

"We have double dates tonight with Brie and Nikki," He says, glancing at Kaitlyn. "They're twice the Diva she'll ever be."

Frowning, Kaitlyn turns around and walks away, with Brie and Nikki snickering to themselves.

"Come on, Cody," Damien says. "Let's go take these girls somewhere nice."

Reluctantly, Cody follows Damien, Brie, and Nikki as they talk amongst themselves. Eventually, Nikki turned around.

"Why do you have a mustache?" She asks, frowning.

"I like it," He says, confused.

"I think it's weird," She says, lips pursed.

"I think your fake boobs are weird," Cody shoots back, resulting in gasps from the two girls. He looks at Damien. "I'm sorry, man, but I like someone else. I'm not going to go on a date with these two girls when all I'll be thinking about is…her."

After a few moments of silence, Damien says, "Very well. I respect your decision, Cody. You may like whoever you wish."

Cody smiles. "Thank you."

"Now go talk to her!" Damien says, and Cody laughs.

He walks to the Divas' locker room and knocks on the door. Natalya opens the door, confused.

"Hey, Cody," She says.

"Hey, is Kaitlyn in there?"

"Yeah, she's talking to AJ. Just a sec," She says and closes the door. A few seconds later, Natalya and AJ are standing outside of the room, smirking.

"The room's all yours," They say, giggling. Cody walks in and closes the door.

"I thought you were with the Bellas," Kaitlyn says before Cody could even turn around.

"Nikki didn't like my mustache, so I ditched them," He explains and Kaitlyn laughs.

She takes a few steps closer to him. "I kinda like your mustache. You look sexy with it."

"You look sexy when you think I'm sexy," Cody says.

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes and laughs. "Just kiss me, Mustache."

So they kissed. And it was the best thing Cody could've imagined, but so much more.

Kaitlyn was finally his. He couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
